Live Forever, Die Today
by ForeverBlossom
Summary: Angel and Spike are at it again. But what happens when it goes too far? And what does Lindsey have to do with any of this? Read and find out. Please read warnings inside before continuing the story. SLASH


**Warnings- THIS IS A SLASH STORY! If you do not like, then do not read.**

**Pairings- Angel/Spike (Spangel)  
**

**Rating- T for language**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Angel, or any of the characters. I merely own this story.**

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
**

"It wasn't my bloody fault!"

"_Yes_, it was Spike!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know the bloody thing would have fucking spikes that it can shoot out at ya?!" Spike growled defensively. Angel narrowed his eyes at the blonde vampire.

"You didn't listen to me when I told you to back away, and because of that you nearly got Gunn and Wesley killed!" Angel snapped as he stood in his office with Spike, arguing about their case that they had just got back from.

It turned out that the demon that they were supposed to kill had the ability too shoot spikes that were sticking out of every angle of its body. They were all unaware of this when they were sent out to find the demon, causing quite a surprise when it had done so at Angel when he gotten to close to said demon.

Now fully alert, the group began to fight against the demon when it had come charging at them. The four had quickly backed as far away from the beast as they could so they wouldn't get staked with any of the spikes.

After about ten minutes of dodging and weaving, Spike grew irritated. Just when Angel told everyone to back away, Spike had gone ahead and attacked the demon. When it saw this, the demon shot out several spike at the blonde vampire, narrowly missing both Gunn and Wesley.

"That doesn't excuse you from not listening to me!" Angel yelled as he glared at the younger vampire. "If all you are going to do is get my team killed, then you can just do everyone a favor and get out!"

Spike paused and stared at the dark vampire, noticing Angel's eyes flickering between their original chocolate brown to a harsh yellow. When he didn't answer the other vampire, Angel took the opportunity to release the rest of pent up anger out on the blonde.

"God Spike, you are so completely insufferable! All you care about is yourself! You don't give a shit about anyone else's safety but your own!" Feeling slightly offended and hurt Spike opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Angel.

"No! You don't get to speak! Ever since you have been back you have been nothing but pain in my ass! You don't do anything but bug the shit out of me! I wish you would just leave me the hell alone and stay out of my sight!" Angel took a second to glare at Spike. The blonde vampire mentally flinched at the pure hatred within the now yellow eyes.

"Look, Angel-"

"I wish you were never my Childe!" Spike froze, a hurt look crossing his face before it turned blank. In all their fights, all heir arguing, all their fits, Angel has never once said that he wished that Spike was never his Childe. He stood absolutely still, his eyes wide with shocked horror. Slowly, a hollow feeling began to creep into his chest, followed by the feeling of being rejected.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Spike quickly and quietly exited the office room and walked to the elevators. When the doors opened he immediately stepped in and let the doors close behind.

Too furious to think anything about the blonde's departure Angel turned around quickly and walked over to his desk, sitting down in his chair with a huff. _Good riddance! I hope he never comes back! Saves me from seeing him ever again! _With that thought in his head, Angel quickly went back to work, wanting nothing more than to forget all about the blonde vampire.

Outside, Spike quickly made his way down the sidewalk, away from Wolfram and Hart, and away from Angel. _Bloody ponce! I meant for the soddin' thing to go after the others__. Stupid git! _Caught up in his thoughts, Spike continued to walk down the street, unaware of the person creeping up behind him.

Spike grunted as he was suddenly hit in the back of the head, hitting the ground with a harsh this a second later. Spike groaned as the edges of his vision began to fade into black. The last thing that he heard was a malice chuckle before everything went black.

~#~#~#~#~#~

A groan filled the small room as its occupant began to stir. Slowly, Spike opened his eyes, only to shut them instantly as a harsh bright light blinded him, causing his head to throb painfully. Hissing through clenched teeth the young vampire pushed himself up off the cold hard ground that he lying on. Once he believed that when he opened his head wouldn't split in two, Spike cautiously opened his eyes, only to find himself in an unfamiliar room.

"Bugger." Sighing to himself, Spike carefully got to his feet before he took a look around. Taking notice of the small size room, Spike stared at the slight glowing steal metal bars at what he assumed was the front of the room. _Well, this all seems quite familiar. _Spike thought as flashes of the Initiative ran through his head. Stepping up towards the many bars Spike stared at them carefully.

Reaching out to the bars, Spike suddenly yelped and quickly backed away from them, waving his hand as the effects of the sudden shock slowly ebbed away. The blonde pushed when he heard a chuckle in the shadows outside of the room he was being held in, a familiar chuckle.

"Who's there?" Spike asked as his eyes scanned the area, trying the find the one who had made the noise.

"The famous William the Bloody, it's such an honor to finally meet you." A figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Spike stared at the man as he smiled at him, making the blonde slightly uneasy. "Forgive me, for before, but there was no other way to bring you here."

Spike's eyes narrowed at the man before him. _So, this is the bloody git that hit me over the head. _A low growl began to force its way from his throat. The man chuckled at him as he stepped closer to capture vampire.

"Sorry, where are my manners. I'm Lindsey. I wor . . . I _used_ to work at Wolfram and Hart." Lindsey stated with a dark scowl. Spike scoffed at him.

"Well, that's nice to know and all, but if you would be oh so kind to let me out of here, I'll be on my way." Spike drawled as he crossed his arms over his chest, a bored expression set on his face. Lindsey chuckled as he stopped directly in front of the glowing bars.

"Now, you see, I can't do that. If I let you go, then my whole plan would be ruined." Spike raised a scarred eyebrow at him.

"And what plan would that be?" Lindsey smirked at Spike, stuffing his hands on his pants pockets.

"To ruin Angel's life, like he ruined mine."

"Then why the bloody hell did you take me and not Peaches?" Spike asked, annoyed by the man's stupidity. Lindsey shook his head.

"It wouldn't work like I want it to. He had taken away everything that I had worked hard for, everything that I had cared for. And now, I plan on doing the same to him, through you." Spike blinked at Lindsey, wondering if he had heard the man right.

"Hang on, I'm sorry, I must have something in my ears. Did you say, through me?" When Lindsey nodded Spike instantly began laughing. Lindsey's eyes narrowed at the blonde vampire.

"And _what_, pray tell, is so _funny_?" Spike waved a hand at Lindsey, his laughter echoing through the small room. Finally, when his laughs subsided, Spike straightened up from his hunched positions and looked at Lindsey as if he was missing out on a secret.

"If that' your plan, then you've got the wrong person, mate. You should have gone for the cheerleader, or the Watcher. Peaches don't give a bloody hell about my poxy arse. He would care less if I turned to dust right now." Spike snarled as the thought of what Angel had said to him earlier come back full force.

Lindsey grinned maliciously at Spike, a look promising death within his harsh eyes. Spike took a step back from the uneasy look.

"Well see whose right in the end, William." Spike flinched at the use of his given name as Lindsey turned away from him and walked out of the room, leaving Spike alone with only his thoughts.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Angel sighed quietly to himself as he sat at his desk, his elbows set on top of the hard wood, paper scattered all long the top. But it seems that no matter how hard he tried, he could not focus on his work. Without his consent his mind would unwillingly wonder off and begin to think about Spike.

It has been days since he last saw any sign of the blonde vampire. At first he just figured that the young vampire had just gone to a bar and got piss drunk. But after three days Angel began to wonder why Spike hadn't come bursting through his office doors, yelling and demanding for something to kill.

Now, on the fifth day, Angel began to get slightly worried, though he wouldn't say so aloud. Looking around his office Angel sighed again, knowing he won't be getting any work done as long his mind kept drifting off to Spike. _Even when he's not here, he's still bugging the shit out of me._ Snorting at his thoughts, Angel stood up from behind his desk and walked out of his office.

Taking a quick look around the lobby Angel heard Harmony talking and glanced over at the blonde woman, noticing her talking to someone who had apparently asked for directions. Walking up to the desk, just as the man had left, Angel stopped in front of it. Harmony looked up when she noticed him standing there.

"Angel, what can I do for you?" Harmony asked as she smiled sweetly up at the dark vampire.

"Hi Harmony, I was wondering, if you've seen . . . Spike today?" Angel asked, slightly hesitant. Harmony looked up at Angel with a confused expression.

"No, actually, I haven't seen Spike for a while. Why?" Angel shook his head.

"Uh, it's nothing. I just needed to speak with him." Harmony sat back a little in her chair.

"Okay. Well, if I see him I'll be sure to tell him you're looking for him."

"Thanks." With that said Angel turned and walked away. Minutes later he was back in his office. He sat down heavily in his desk chair, a frustrated sigh escaping through his lips. Just as he was about to go back to work a knock on his door stopped him. Angel's head shot up and stared at the door, slightly hoping that it was the blonde vampire.

"Come in." Seconds later Gunn, Fred, and Wesley walked into Angel's office, closing the door behind them. Angel sighed as his shoulder slumped with some disappointment. _Of course, why would I think it was Spike? He would never knock on the door. _

"Is everything alright Angel?" Fred asked with slight concern as she stared at the dark vampire. Angel raised his hands and rubbed at his face.

"Yes, no, I . . . I'm not sure." Angel said truthfully. Gunn stepped closer to the large desk.

"What's up man? Another demon?" he asked. Angel shook his head.

"No, it's nothing like that, really." Wesley looked at him curiously.

"Is it something serious?" Angel looked up at the Ex-Watcher.

"Has any of you seen Spike?" He received confused looks from each human. Fred was the first to speak.

"No, I haven't seen him in a while."

"Me either." Gunn answers. Wesley narrowed his eyes at Angel.

"What is this all about Angel?" he asked. Angel stared up the three for a moment before answering.

"Spike hasn't been seen for five days." There was a moment of silence.

"Shouldn't that be, you know, a good thing?" Gunn asked a little unsure. Angel turned his eyes on the man.

"It should be, but it isn't."

"What are you saying Angel?" Wesley asked.

"I know Spike, and this is unusual, even for him." Angel explained. "He is always here, bugging the shit out of me and everyone else. The only reason why he would disappear suddenly is if something happened to him." Fred gave him a half-confused and half-concerned look.

"You think that something has happened to Spike?" Angel shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a possibility."

"What do you plan on doing?" Gunn asked. Angel stood up from his chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of the others.

"Gunn, Wesley, can you guys go to Spike's place? See if he's there, or has been?" The two mortals nodded their heads. Angel then turned to Fred. "Fred, get Harmony and start calling all the bars and place Spike usually goes to and see if he's been to any recently."

"Okay Angel." With that said Gunn and Fred turned and walked out of Angel's office, all going to do what they have been asked. Wesley stood still, waiting for the others to be out of ear shot. Once they were the English man turned back to the dark vampire.

"Should we really be looking for Spike, Angel? I mean, could this possibly be one of those times where he simply runs off?" Angel shook his head.

"No, I know it isn't, I'm sure of it." Wesley stared at Angel for angel for moment before nodding and turning around to follow after Gunn. Once everyone was gone, Angel sighed as he leaned back against his desk. He rubbed at the back of his desk, feeling the muscles tense.

Thoughts of Spike's and his last argument filtered through Angel's mind. The dark vampire inwardly winced as his own words rang through his ears. _Could that have had something to do with his disappearance? _Angel groaned as he figured that it might have something to do with the other vampire's absence.

_God, Spike . . . Childe. I didn't mean it._

~#~#~#~#~#~

_A week. It's been a whole week looking for Spike._ Angel thought as he stood in the middle of his office, trying to think of what to do next. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Looking over Angel granted whoever it was entrance. Wesley and Gunn entered the office, leaving door slightly ajar.

"Did you find anything?" Angel asked as he leaned back against his desk. Both Gunn and Wesley shook their heads.

"We didn't find anything at the bar, and no one would answer us." Gunn explained as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Angel's desk.

Wesley opened his mouth to add something but never got the chance as Fred burst into the office, slightly out of breath. Instantly all three men were looking at her with their full attention. Fred straightened and smiled at them.

"I know who had Spike!" The next second Angel was off of his desk and standing in front of Fred. Gunn was up out of his seat in the next. Wesley looked at Fred with slight confusion.

"Don't you mean _'where'_ Fred?" Fred looked at him and shook her head.

"No. I had talked to a demon that was here the day Spike went missing. He said he was exiting the building when he spotted a man walking up behind Spike. That is until he saw the man attack Spike. He tried to chase after them, but when he got down the alley that the man dragged Spike in, they were gone."

Angel turned and walked behind his desk and stood at the window, thought racing through his head. He steeled himself before he turned back to Fred, his face expressionless.

"Who was the guy that took Spike?" Fred then looked up at him with a forlorn look.

"Lindsey."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Fred and Gunn ran down the hall and burst through angel's doors, not even bothering to knock.

"We found them!" Angel was out of his seat the second those words escaped Fred's lips.

"What?" Both humans grinned at Angel triumphantly.

"Lindsey has a cabin out in the woods outside of LA. We talked around and a waitress said she saw him come in and order before leaving at a diner at the city's limit. She said left right after he got his order."

A sense of relief washed through Angel. Finally, after weeks of searching, they got a lead on where Spike is. Quickly, Angel grabbed his coat as he exited out of his office.

"Gunn, call Wesley and tell him to meet us downstairs." Gunn nodded as he walked pass Angel, his cell phone already in hand.

"Right." Fred scuttled to a stop as she watched the two enter the elevator.

"What should I do?" Angel looked back at her desperate look and felt a twinge of sympathy.

"Stay here in case if we need you. And get some medical supplies ready and put them in my suite." Not questioning Angel's orders, Fred turned and left in a hurry. Gunn side-glanced Angel, his eyebrows furrowed as he held his phone to his ear as the doors closed.

"Do you think we'll need the supplies?" Angel's shoulder grew tense but he kept his eyes trained to the elevator doors.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to take that risk." Understand the dark vampires choice, Gunn quickly told Wesley what was happening and to meet them in the garage when the British man answered.

A couple minutes later the two were in the garage and racing towards Angel's car, only to Wesley already there with a duffle bag tossed over his shoulder.

"Thought we would need these." He stated as he gestured to the bag. Nodding his head, Angel and the other two got in the car and strapped themselves in. As Angel raced down the streets of LA he tightened his grip onto the stirring wheel, his eyes hard.

_Hang on Childe. I'm coming for you._

Finally, hours later the three pulled up in the dirt driveway that leads to Lindsey's cabin. Barely waiting for the car to stop, Angel threw open his door and got out of the door, Gunn and Wesley right behind him. Reaching the door Angel raised his leg and fiercely kicked open the door, his "game face" set in place.

A viciously growled escaped the dark vampire's throat when he spotted Lindsey standing in the hallway in front of him, his face one of shock and fear as he stared back at the vampire standing in his front door.

Immediately, Lindsey turned around and tried to make a break for it for the back door, but skidded to a stop when he saw Wesley standing there blocking his way. About to make another dash for it Gunn quickly entered the cabin and grabbed the back of Lindsey's shirt, dragging him back into the hallway and throwing him roughly against the wall.

Lindsey began to struggle, trying desperately to get out of the other man's grip, but froze when he felt the pressure of a barrel pressing up against his temple. Glancing sideways at Wesley, Lindsey instantly stopped his struggle.

"Invite him in." Shifting his eyes back to Angel who still stood in the doorway, Lindsey determinedly kept his mouth shut. His eyes widened when he heard Wesley cocked the gun, his eyes quickly turning back to the British man.

"Do it." Not willing to risk his life, Lindsey looked back at Angel.

"C-Come in." Lindsey stiffened when in the next second he was staring right into demon-like yellow eyes, fangs bared and a hand holding his throat tightly. Gunn was now standing on Lindsey's other side, another gun trained on him.

"Where is he?" Angel hissed as his hand tightened its hold. Lindsey winced slightly before he suddenly smirked at the dark vampire, his own eyes hardening. Growling again, Angel lifted Lindsey up off the ground, his nails digging into his skin.

"_WHERE IS HE?!" _Lindsey chuckled hoarsely, his breaths uneven and harsh.

"You're too late." Angel's eyes widened before they quickly narrowed. Spinning around suddenly, Angel threw Lindsey into the living room viciously, hearing a satisfying 'crack' when the human hit the opposite wall. He watched as Lindsey dropping to the floor, unconscious. Turning away from the pathetic excuse for a man, Angel then began to walk further into the cabin.

"Watch him." He ordered over his shoulder as he tried to find anything that would hint where Spike would be. Gunn and Wesley walked in the living room and picked up Lindsey's limp body, dropping him unceremoniously into one of the chairs and tying him up.

Angel looked around the kitchen, finding nothing that would suggest that Spike was in the room at all. Turning around and walking towards the back of the cabin, Angel suddenly stopped when he caught a faint trace of Spike's familiar scent. Looking around him Angel spotted a door at the end of the hall.

As he grew closer and closer to it Spike's scent grew stronger and stronger. Angel sniffed when he stood in front of the door, smelling something mingling together with Spike's scent. Reaching for the doorknob Angel realized that it was locked. Giving a rough tug, the door broke of from its hinges and into Angel's hand. The door fell to the floor as Angel's grip went lax, a gagging sound coming from the dark vampire.

The strong smell of Spike and blood filled Angel's nostrils unforgiving, knocking the dark vampire back a step. Steadying himself Angel quickly went down the stairs leading into the basement. He stopped instantly at the gruesome sight that greeted him.

There, lying in a pool of his own blood was his Childe, Spike. The blonde vampire's half-naked body was covered in different sizes of cuts and bruises. Looking more closely Angel could see that Spike's face had sunken and his body had turned frail, as if you tried to simply move him he would break into a thousand pieces. Swallowing the bile that threatened to come up, Angel stumbled closer to the cell, his mind still not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Do you think he found him?" Gunn asked Wesley from his spot on the old couch. The two suddenly heard an enraged roar come from bellow followed by the sounds of things breaking and being destroyed.

"Does that answer your question?" Wesley asked as Gunn quickly got up from his seat and looked down the hallway at the opened door.

Minutes later they heard the sound of footsteps coming up from the stairs. They waited until they spotted Angel walking pass the living room, Spike's unconscious form held in his arms, the dark vampire's own duster wrapped around the fragile body. Angel stopped in the doorway and looked at Lindsey's own limp body. His eyes narrowed into slits before he looked up at Gunn and Wesley.

"Let's go." No questioning the man, the three of them exited out of the cabin and into the car, Angel getting in the back seat with Spike in his lap as Gunn took the wheel. Seconds later they were driving down the long dirt driveway, leaving Lindsey unconscious and tied up back in the cabin.

~#~#~#~#~

When the four finally reached Wolfram and Hart, Angel gently and carefully lifted Spike out of the car and into the building. He entered the elevator, ignoring the looks he was getting and pressed the button to his suite. As the two vampires ascended up the building Angel looked down at the sunken face of his Childe, feeling a pain tug at his heart.

_I'm so sorry my Childe. _Hearing the familiar 'ding' Angel then walked out of the elevator when the doors opened and into his suite. He instantly walked to his bed and gently laid Spike down on top of the comforter.

Wasting no time, Angel then grabbed the medical supplies that Fred had left for him and began cleaning Spike's wounds, and some of the grim that was still on the blonde vampire's body. Usually these types of wounds would be healed by now, but knowing that Spike had most likely gotten no blood during his kidnapping, the wounds would take longer to heal.

After rubbing a special salve into the deeper wounds Angel cleaned up the bloody rags that he had used and threw them away, packing the rest of the medical supplies back into the box. Once everything was put away Angel walked back to the bed and sat down beside his Childe, his hand unconsciously going to the un-gelled locks, running slowly and softly through them.

Lying down and getting comfortable, Angel pulled the blonde vampire close to him, his arm wrapped securely and protectively around Spike's waist, his other hand still stroking the blonde locks. Shortly after Angel began to feel his eyes grow heavy, his Childe's scent luring him to a peaceful sleep after several weeks.

Spike could feel consciousness slowly coming back to him. He inwardly groaned as he tried to move but only ended up freezing when he felt the pain from his last 'conversation' with that Lindsey guy come back full force.

_Bollocks, that hurt. _Resigning himself to his fate Spike slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the blur quickly. As Spike stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling, Spike grew confused. _Okay, not the same place. _Gritting his teeth, Spike tried to push himself up, groaning as his entire body protested the movement.

Waking instantly from the movement, Angel's eyes snapped open, instantly widening when he was met with the sight of Spike trying to push himself up. Sitting up Angel placed a hand on Spike's shoulder, watching out for any cuts or bruises, and tried to push him back down on the bed.

"Spike, stop, you shouldn't be moving yet." Spike's eyes widened and instantly turned to Angel, disbelief clear in his blue eyes. He didn't protest when he was pushed back down on the bed and quickly looked over to make sure he didn't open one of his wounds. When Angel was satisfied that none of the wounds had opened, he looked up and met Spike's wide eyes.

"Angel?" Angel inwardly winced at the raspy tone of Spike's voice. The dark vampire smiled and reached up to run his fingers through Spike's hair again.

"Yeah Childe, it's me." Spike blinked up at him, confused and in awe.

"Childe? You haven't called me that in years." The smile instantly faded and was replaced with a frown.

"I know. And I'm so sorry." The blonde vampire's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Angel leaned closer to Spike, his eyes growing dark with guilt and sorrow.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. I should have found you sooner. Maybe if I did, none of this would have happened." Spike shook his head, confusing Angel.

"Even if you did, it wouldn't have mattered." Seeing the questions in Angel's eyes Spike continued. "He was trying to get to you through me." Angel's eyes widened at Spike's words. "He said he wanted to ruin your life, like you ruined his." Silence settled over the two vampires. Spike watched Angel's face, unable to identify the many emotions crossing through his eyes.

"Angel?" The dark vampire slowly drew himself away from Spike and stood up from the bed. Not understand the other vampire's sudden withdrawal Spike painfully pushed himself up so he was sitting up and leaning back heavily against the headboard, his eyes trained on Angel.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Angel turned and looked at Spike with the most broken look that the other vampire was stunned to see it on the strong man's face.

"What's wrong?! Spike, Childe, you're like this because of me, because of my past! You didn't deserve this! You . . . you-" Angel broke off when his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled back down on the bed next to Spike.

"Now listen here Peaches. The only person at fault here was that psycho, not you. Sure, he may have done it because of you." Angel winced. "But you did not do this to me, so don't blame yourself, bloody prat."

Angel stared at Spike, amazement in his dark eyes. In some twisted way, Spike was right. Relaxing slightly at this Angel sighed softly with relief. He then noticed how pale Spike looked, more then usual. Mentally slapping himself for his stupidity Angel turned to the blonde vampire.

"Would you like some blood, Spike?" Said vampire looked up and met his eyes, a playful glint within his irises.

"That'd be great Peaches, thanks." Smiling softly, Angel stood up and walked over to the mini-fridge that he had in his room, pulling out a bag of O positive, Spike's favorite. After he poured it in a mug and heated it some he walked back to the bed and handed the mug to Spike before he climbed on the bed himself and pulled Spike in his arms, smiling when the other simply made himself comfortable against his chest.

_Don't worry Childe. I'll never let anything like this happen again. You're mine and I'm not going to let you go anytime soon. _

_I love you._

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Please review/comment.**

**Thank you so much for reading.  
**


End file.
